petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Tower
Emerald Tower is a game set to look like it was released in the late 1980s for the Nintendo Entertainment System. This game represents the collaboration of many people teaching me things like arrays and BG layers, so please do not be afraid to tell me if you have a suggestion on how the program could be improved. Emerald Tower is a choice game/platformer, and throughout the game you are given several chances to change your motive for rescuing the girl. The main character, Em loves. Not very creative, you say? That's what I was aiming for. After all, half the games made for the NES were about saving your girlfriend. At any rate, before I started on this tangent I was talking about the chances to change your form. These chances are subtly snuck in to the game; for example, the first is when Em encounters a rose in the middle of his way. If you touch the rose, you are asked if you wish to pick it up, and in doing so Em's costume changes to fully red and you can guess his motive changes to perhaps saving the girl to continue to marry her, a much stronger motive than saving her to extend her life. With these form changes come change of weapon. The player is not asked if he wants to change weapon. But after picking up the rose, you can no longer fire your bow with the R button. Instead, Em will lash out with a rose. This game element is intended to shake up the gameplay every once in a while, while also extending replay value. Instructions * D-pad- move * A button- Jump * X button- place block * Y button- remove block * R button- weapon * START- pause Changelog Version 1.0.0 * 19 real stages * Finished Physics * Ranks * A second mode viewed from the title screen, a sort of overworld, very unfinished. It is planned to be for mini games and stuff like that. Future Plans * More Form changes * Final Boss * Health Bar * Enemies * Beginning cutscene Videos and Screenshots Well, no screen shots today. I will try to add them from a different computer. Download = Old QR Codes (Beta v.1.0) EMRBGU1 EMRGRNF EMRLDTWR MEM Files License The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © 2014 Joseph Miller Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is urnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY,FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM,OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes Because it is staged to be made in the 1990s, I have tried to add/ not get rid of certain glitches that show limited programming (like that of NES games). A known glitch that you guys will probably have loads of fun with is repetitively pressing START and unpausing while Em is standing on the ground. Em will gradually slink through the floor. Please let me know if you find more glitches, I most likely will keep them in the game. Credits * Zelda10 - Making game. * Lumage - Helping me set up this page. * Discostew - (public) tutorials and advice Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Platform